The Twelve Days Of Christmas
Bob: '''On the 1st day of Christmas, Santa give to me! (with One, Tilling, Issac, Billy Bob and Jimmy Jr.): Chocolate covered eggs! '''Bob: '''On the 2nd day of Christmas, Santa give to me '''Pedro: '''A chance to lose some weight! '''Hamsters: ''And some chocolate covered eggs.'' Puffy: On the 3rd day of Christmas, Santa give to me! A blue motorized vehicle! Pedro: A chance to lose some weight! All: On the 4th day of Christmas, Santa give to me! Lisa: A kiss from a Lou! Puffy: A blue motorized vehicle Pedro: A chance to lose some weight Issac: Can I have a solo? Other Hamsters: No! Issac gets tackled All: On the 5th day of Christmas, Santa give to me! Ferret: A way to kill RCMP! Lisa: A kiss from a Lou, Puffy:A blue motorized vehicle, Pedro: A chance to lose some weight, JImmy Jr.: Now I'm in more of an olive mood, ya'know? Billy Bob: Yah, yah I get ya. One: Chocolate coverd olives? Tilling: Alright! Hamsters: And some chocolate covered olives! All: On the 6th day of Christmas, Santa give to me!\ Jerimiah: Croakity, Croakity, Croakadote! Pedro: What? Bob: He said more lines in "Hands". I bet we could make that happen. Ferret: A way to kill the RCMP! Lisa: A kiss from a Lou, Puffy: A blue motorized vehicle, Pedro: A chance to lose some weight. ........ Bob: Oh wait? We were suppose to sing? Now I feel all silly! Hamsters: Okay...... Aw, drat I can do it, I can't do it! All: On the 7th day of Christmas please Santa give to me! Hollis: Less of a hurting! Jerimiah: More lines in Hands! As translated. Ferret: A way to.. inleast hurt the RCMP. Lisa: A kiss from a Lou, Puffy: A blue motorized vehicle, Pedro: A chance to lose some... okay I'll say it fat! Hamsters: And a partridge in a pear tree! Puffy: Uh... Bob? Bob: What? Puffy: That one's tonight. Bob: What? Oh. All: On the 8th day of Christmas, Santa give to me. Lou and Jr: A slightly larger cape! Hollis: Less of a hurting Jerimiah: More lines in Hands Ferret: Hurt the RCMP partly Lisa: A kiss from a Lou Puffy: A blue motorized vehicle. Pedro: A chance to lose some weight, Bob: When is this gonna be OVER?! On the 9th day of Christmas, Santa give to me! Osprey: A plate full of lime/lime involved things! Lou and Jr: A slightly larger cape. Hollis: Less of a hurting Jerimiah: More lines in Hands Ferret: Huer, I mean hurt the RCMP. Lisa: A kiss from a Lou. Puffy: A blue motorized vehicle Pedro: Less hugeness. Bob: Nine ladies dancing! That wasn't right, right? On the tenth day of Christmas, Santa give to me! Claire, Chelsea and C.P: A chance to start a riot! C.P: Wait can't I have a solo, that's not what I want! Osprey: Limes! He, he, he! Lou and Jr.: Slightly larger capes Hollis: Less of a.. Hollis gets hit with a rock. Jerimiah: More lines in Hands Ferret: More lines in Hands... Hmm.. I could use those Lisa: A KISS FROM A LOU! Puffy: A blue car/truck/van anything! Pedro: No more fat jumping on the Pedro! Bob: And whatever the heck we wanted in the first place. On the 11th day of Christmas, Santa give to me! Miguel: A 107 foot mansion Claire and Chelsea: A chance to start a riot. Osprey: Limes. Lou and Jr: We got are wish. Wait no we didn't it was just the light. Hm. Hollis: Help me. Jerimiah: More lines. Ferret: More lines. Lisa: This song is nearly over. Puffy: large blue car. Pedro: No fat on me no more. Bob: Ah, crap, what's the point? All: On the 12th day of Christmas, Santa give to me! Beavis and Butthead: Nicely smelled perfume Miguel:A 107 foot mansion. Chelsea and Claire: Fine C.P! C.P: Someone to ride me! Osprey: Limes. Super Lou and Jr.: Large capes. Hollis: I don't like this song. Jerimiah: More lines in Hands. Ferret: That's what I want too! Lisa: Thank God that it's my last line. Puffy: I'm not even gonna say it! Pedro: Oh lord, just kill me rright now. Hamsters: And some chocolate covered eggs, yah, that's what we wanted. Lion: You did the song without me? Bob: Lion, you weren't suppose to find out this way! Lion: And Ferret, about half way through you started using Jerimiah's line? Why didn't you stick to the script? Ferret: Sorry. Lion: I hate you all! Goes off crying. All except Hollis: One more time!